


Second dances

by janetimothyfreeman



Series: Drabble me like one of your Johnlock fangirls [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dancing Lessons, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, The dancing behind the curtains of Baker Street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the curtains of Baker Street, two souls dance together.</p><p>The first time, Mrs. Hudson came in.</p><p>This is the second (chance) dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second dances

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dears!
> 
> The second drabble of my collection! I love writing short stories based on fanarts or gif sets or meta posts... *-*' I really do! http://detectivelyd.tumblr.com/post/94859987259/full-size-you-might-remember-this-from-well-over
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Jane.

"John."

"What is it, Sherlock?"

"We were practicing a waltz before…"

"Mrs. Hudson came in? Right." the doctor chuckled.

"Precisely. I was wondering and I believe a man has to learn the woman’s role too if he wants to guide her properly."

"Are you saying you want to guide me?"

Sherlock looked away, trying to hide his blush. “No, I want to teach you how to dance.”

"Fine." John stood up and turned off the lights.

"John?"

"it’s a lesson, the real situation will probably be in a dimmed room. Why not?" He chuckled and went to the middle of the room, close to Sherlock, but not too much. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes. First of all, you need to approach her carefully." He bowed. "May I?"

John chuckled again and nodded, extending his hand. Sherlock grabbed it and they started spinning around the room, without any music, just eyes locked and no cares about the world outside.

Sherlock tightened the grip and John could feel the other’s heartbeat. It was… very fast. “Sherlock?” He asked breathless.

"Yes?"

Hearing the detective voice rough and that plea in his eyes, John couldn’t have another choice: he grabbed Sherlock’s neck with both hands and kissed the detective deeply.

This time, no Mrs. Hudson came in.


End file.
